Pacific Bakugan Rwby
by GhostHaloRWBY
Summary: this my first fanfiction and hope you enjoy it its a crossover of pacifc rim 2 bakugan and rwby where they are worlds last defense
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this GhostHaloRWBY

 **I do not own bakugan, rwby or pacific rim**

And this is my first FanFiction it is like a crossover. I hope you enjoy.

I decided to combine Pacific Rim 1 and 2 with RWBY and bakugan and one other character.

Outside the shatter dome, Thompson, Alice and Spectra and Qrow went up to the cadets. Qrow stood up in front of them and gave a speech.

"You know those hero's you read books about or hear legends of, they didn't start out like heroes. They started out just like you" Qrow raised his voice a bit. "We remember them as savoir, because they saved thousands and defeated the things we feared." "It doesn't matter where you came from, who believed in you and who didn't, and the only thing standing in front of the apocalypse is us, we are a family now!" "This is our time, this chance to make a difference! And we are Earth last defense. NOW HELP ME SAVE THE WORLD!"

Everyone cheered

Then Thompson came up and assigned them to their jaegers.

"Ruby, Nora, Yang, you three will take Bracer Phoenix"

"Juane and Weiss take Saber Athena"

"Ren, Blake take Guardian Bravo"

"Sun and Neptune you'll take the rebuilt version of Obsidian Fury"

"Penny you and Pyrrha take Striker Eureka"

Then Qrow interrupted and said "and Winter your with me in Gipsy Avenger" Qrow smiled and winter smiled back.

"What about you three?" Ruby asked

"We will be with you, with Drago, Hydranoid and Helios" Alice answered

Everyone was in there jaegers

"Everyone remembers the plan, Fury and striker will destroy the Breach while the rest of us defend Mount Fuji, got it." Spectra said checking everyone

"Copy" Everyone replied

"Oz, start the countdown" Qrow said.

"ok starting the countdown, good lucky, 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1 launch!" all Jaeger's were launched into the air and the three bakugan open their wings(Helios use his thruster on his back and his wings) flew up into the air and follow the jaegers.

 **The breach battle**

Fury and striker landed in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. They submerged, walking down to the bottom of pacific.

"Hey Pyrrha what kind of Kajiu are we dealing with?" Sun asked

Pyrrha answered "we have two category 4s named Scunner and Rajiu"

 **Later**

Striker was 300 meters from the breach and Fury was 500 then they got a call from Ozpin. "Striker, Fury you have a new Kaiju coming the breach"

Then Penny asked "What category is it professor?"

"It's a category…category 5, codename Slattern" Ozpin replied shock of another category five

Slattern roused up from the cliff in front of Striker. Penny and Pyrrha then pulled out their forearm sword.

Neptune then said "Striker we see him, we're going to go around try to flank it, just keep him busy for few-" Scunner then immediately ambush Fury but Fury grab its head and head butted it then jump on it pinning its head down to the ground.

"Brace for impact" penny warned Pyrrha, Slattern then spun around and whip them with his three tales causing them to be push back and hit a thermal vent.

Later Sun and Neptune activated their left arm chainsaw, then out of nowhere Raiju bite of Fury's entire left arm then Scunner bit Fury's left knee crippling the leg.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sun and Neptune screamed in pain from the loss of their arm and damage on the leg.

Sun and Neptune then activated their right arm chainsaw and stabbing scunner in the head.

"Let's get this son of a bitch!" Sun yelled.

They use their chainsaw to shove Scunner's head into a thermal vent but Scunner escaped Knocking Fury down to the ground. As Sun and Neptune got back up Opzin warned them about Raiju "Fury, Raiju come for you, full speed!"

As Sun and Neptune saw Raiju in the distance coming at them. Raiju opened his face plate cover and open his mouth wide open about to eat Fury's head, but once he was close enough, Sun and Neptune raised their chainsaw in to raiju's mouth, still going through the blade, Fury cut Raiju in half.

As Striker got back up, facing Slattern again.

"Pyrrha, the hull is leaking water; almost all of our systems are gone." Penny said

"But we can still fight" Pyrrha reassured

As they talked they notice Slattern charge at them. Without having time to react they were spinning, rolling and being pushed away from the breach but Pyrrha and penny manned to make a little cut on his neck, stopping them from being push any further and shoving both their forearm swords deep into Slatterns arm pits and then pushed him back taking the swords out of him, having his arms nearly cut off.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA" Slattern immediately roared spreading throught the sea calling for help. Scunner heard the call and raced to Slattern, forgetting Fury.

"Miss Nikos, Miss Polendina both Kaijus are converging on you fast!" Ozpin warned

As Neptune and Sun saw Scunner they knew the others would be in trouble.

"Hang on guys we're coming to ya!" Sun said as he and Neptune were limped their way to Striker using their chainsaw as a cane to help support them.

"No, Sun don't come here!" Pyrrha said

"We can still reach you, we're coming for you." Neptune said

"No, listen to us, you know what you two have to do, Fury's nuclear take her to the Breach" Penny said knowing what Pyrrha was thinking, and agreed.

"You two can finish this; it's up to you now." Pyrrha said

"We'll always be with guys, all of you." Penny said sadden

"It was an honor to be your copilot Pyrrha Nikos." Penny said

"It was an honor to be yours Penny." Pyrrha said

Scunner then appeared and swan to the other side of slattern with Striker in the middle.

Penny and Pyrrha flipped their trigger perpetration then the two kaijus swam directly at them, then Penny and Pyrrha closed their eyes and flipped the switch then their Jaeger created a nuke explosion.

Before the blast hit Sun and Neptune they stabbed their chainsaw in to the ground preventing them from being blown away as water was being push then returned back filling where the blast can from.

Fury grabbed Raiju's half body corpse and dragged it to the breach, but once they we're close to the cliff of the Breach, Slattern popped out of nowhere in front of them alive. They then let go of Raiju's half body.

Sun had a plan. "On my count rear jets, 3…2…1, NOW!"

Sun and Neptune push the buttons and their rear jets were activated and it launched them over to Slattern, grabbing him by stabbing their chainsaw into Slattern back shark like fin keeping them close to Slattern as they fell off the cliff. Neptune was struggling, keeping the chainsaw on the Kaiju. Then Sun said "hold on Neptune I'm gonna burn this son of a bitch!" Sun activated Obsidian Fury's laser core and burned through Slattern's body kill it.

Sun and Neptune then rode Slattern through the breach. Sun and Neptune were in the Precursors' world. They then let go of Slattern's body and start the count down on their nuke, then eject from their com-pod went back up through the breach and back to Earth and then at the end of the countdown Fury exploded.

 **On the surface**

Sun and Neptune got out of the escape pods.

"We did it Neptune, we won" Sun said, exhausted and excited that they won

Neptune smiled and said "ya we did, but let's just hope that the others win also."

 **Mount Fuji**

The three Kaiju were making their way toward Mount Fuji destroying everything in their path.

Then in the sky three bakugan and four jaegers landed on the ground in the city, blocking the Kaiju from getting to the mountain. Drago, Hydranoid and Helios set Spectra, Alice and Thompson on top of a building far from where the battle will be

"Ok let's do this Bracer Phoenix with me and Drago, we'll take Rajin. The rest of you take care of Hakuja and Shrikethorn" Said Qrow

"Got it" Ruby copied

"On my mark, 3…2…1 mark." Winter ordered

Everyone ran towards the Kaijus.

Saber Athena and Hydranod ran towards Hakuja. Juane and Weiss pulled out their twin mounted blade handles and activated them. The blades came out with a blue glow laser on the edges. As Hakuja jumped off a building, at Juane and Weiss. As Saber Athena stopped as Hakuja was above from jumping, they created cuts on Hakuja underbelly. Once Hakuja fell in the middle between Hydranoid and Saber Athena, he got back standing on his four back legs looking at Saber Athena, Alice Activated an ability.

Ability activate: Terminal Trident

Each of Hydranoid's four heads fired a purple ball of flame and hit Hakuja back, pushing him towards Juane and Weiss as they moved forward a bit and then they did a back spin and kicked the Kaiju far out.

Gipsy ran by a threw a punch at Rajins face, but Rajin blocked the punch with his faceplates then the plates started to glow blue and then radiate to his hand and then hit Gipsy, hitting Qrow and Winter far back in the air. Bracer Phoenix slid under Gipsy as it was in the air and then on the ground.

"FIRE!" Ruby yelled

Yang then hit a holo-pad button activating Bracer's clavicle missiles, hitting Rajin, and his plates glowed blue and radiated to his hand again, once Bracer was close to Rajin, he hit Bracer to its left side going through Buildings and then tripping Helios.

"Qrow, Winter Rajin's face plate are absorbing the hit and throwing the energy back at you" Ozpin warned

"lets see if it absorbs this" Qrow said, Winter and Qrow activated Gipsy's Gravity Sling and started to pulling buildings down on Raijin. Then Hydranoid and Drago joined in with Gipsy to with Rajin as he kept getting up from the buildings being pulled down on him.

"Let's see if it can handle this" said one of Hydranoids heads

Thompson: Ability activate "Burning Dragon"

Alice: Ability activate "Flaming Hydra"

Drago and Hydranoid's heads opened their mouths and shot out a line of fire at Rajin. And from behind them Hakuja appear about to attack but then Juane and Weiss kick Hakuja in the head with the right leg and then left leg and then kneed his head.

From the right side Shrikethorn fired multiple thorns from its two tails, hitting Saber Athena; knock her Swords out her hand, and then Hakuja moved close trying ram them.

"Shrikethorns coming for us" Weiss yelled

"Hey guys we could use a little help here, like, right NOW!"Juane cried out

'Don't worry Juane we'll take care of it, Yang you're up, take out Shrikethorn, use the Vortex canons" Nora said

"On it" yang replied

Yang went down to Bracer chest got on the Vortex canons and fired at Shrikethorn preventing him for help Hakuja with Saber Athena. "WWWWWWOOOOOOO!" Yang yelled having fun Shooting at Shrikethorn.

"Hang on Juane we come for you!" Ren yelled

Blake then ordered "Activate the Arc Whip"

Blake and Ren pulled a handle and then electric came out acting whip like. They then jumped of a small build and into the air and whipped Hajuka back as he was on top of Saber Athena and rolled on Hakuja's back from the left to the right and spin around and whipped Hakuja again in the front, pushing him through a build and then retreating into the ground.

Hakuja then appear out of the ground behind Bracer, but then Helios popped out from a building grabbed Hakuja and start to roll while holding Hakuja, then Helios let go, have Hakuja still rolling, once they stand up Spectra said "Ability activated: Realrock buster" Helios's Chest fire a purple laser at Hakuja pushing him all the way to Raijin and Shrikethorn.

Then suddenly Winter got something on Gipsy's motion radar "We got something coming right at us, fast" Winter said, Everyone turned around and saw trillions of mini deathstalkers, headed right for them, but they went around everyone. "We are they going?" Nora asked, everyone turned around again seeing all the mini Deathstalkers running towards the three Kaiju. The Deatstalkers climb on to the Kajius and started to bring all three Kaijus together and taking pieces of their bodies apart and reconnecting them somewhere else, combining them in to one " **Mega Kajiu** "

Everyone's eyes widened from seeing the size of the massive Kaiju. "Well he's pretty big" Yang committed. The Mega Kaiju Roared so big it blew all the cars and trees away.

"Everyone advance and fire everything you got, on my command!" Thompson yelled

Two purple beam swords came out of Helios's arm and crossed them like a x and open all ports from his jet pack

Juane and Weiss combined their two swords into one.

All missiles were ready to fire on Bracer Phoenix and Spikes popped out Bracer's Morning Star.

Hydranoid combined all of his heads into one make his power level increase and increase his power damage and defense, he open his mouth, ready to fire.

Blake and Ren pulled out Guardian's Forearm plasma canon.

Drago also pulled out his red beam sword and he open his mouth ready to fire another fire ball.

Gipsy's right hand transformed into a plasma canon

"GO!" Thompson yelled again.

Everyone ran towards the Mega Kaiju and fired everything they had. But once everything hit the Kaiju in the chest another blue glow appeared and radiated to its fist and punched the ground creating a wave that launched the jaegers and bakugan into the air and falling down to the ground. Helios and Guardian Bravo were the only ones that landed perfectly balanced. Guardian stood up and ran back at the massive Kaiju, Helios followed. "Blake, Helios, Ren wait you need backup!" Spectra yelled

"We got this." said Ren

"Go for the eyes." Blake

"Which ones?" Ren asked

"All of them!" Blake answered

Ren and Blake jumped off a small building and into the air reaching the height of the Mega Kaiju. They tried to whip its eyes but the Kaiju blocked the whip, grabbed it swung them around in a circle destroy all builds in the circle. The Mega Kaiju then let go of the whip and Guardian went flying into Helios, knocking him down.

"Ren, Blake, Helios!" Spectra, Nora and Yang said worried

In the rubble of a building lying down were Helios and Guardian Bravo

I'm ok but I need to regain my strength" Helios said exhausted

"Were good too but Guardians down, we can try to get her back up and ready. Go; go stop that thing before it reaches the volcano!" Blake order

Ok just stay put" Qrow acknowledge "Is everyone else still good to fight?"

"Yeah" Everyone said

"Alright, let's go get this thing." said Qrow

Everyone ran with Hydranoid in front and Gipsy in the back. Then Ruby asked "Professor, can you tell us where the brains are on this thing." Ozpin scanned the Mega Kaiju and answered "There are the three brains one for each Kaiju, but they are heavy armored, your weapon won't break through, except the secondary brains, sending the location on them now."

Ozpin sent the information from his scroll and it appeared on all the jaegers Holo Screens.

While running Hydranoid crossed his arms in front of his chest then extended them out and a purple beam sword gauntlet came out of both his forearms, he then jumped into the air and cut the Mega Kaiju's left back thigh. The Mega Kaiju turned to Hydranoid and with the sweep of its head hitting Hydranoid into the air. Then Juane and Weiss ran on the Kaiju's back raised their sword above their head and slice through the skin and destroying one of the secondary brain while flipping over the shoulder "RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA" the Mega Kaiju roared in pain. Once they land the Mega Kaiju whipped them with its two tails sending them into the air and down to the ground with Hydranoid. Drago jumped into the air and dived down onto the Kaiju's back, stabbing with both his forearm swords destroying another one of the secondary brains. The massive Kaiju reach to its back, grabbed Drago and threw him right in front of it. As Dargo stood back up, the Mega Kaiju stabbed Drago in the chest with one of its tails and flung him into the air on the right side. On the right side of the Kaiju's face Bracer launched the Mourning star at the Kaijus face knocking off one of the Kaiju's face hooks, then the Mega Kaiju grabbed Bracer Phoenix with its mouth and one by one each limb was ripped off.

"Everyone ejected, we have to get out of here!" Nora yelled out to Ruby and Yang. All three escaped as the Jaeger was being destroyed.

Once their escape pods landed on the ground they got out of them and yang and Nora started running to her sister. They hugged each other relived that they're both alive.

The Mega Kaiju dropped the destroyed pieces of Bracer Phoenix and continued walking to the volcano, when suddenly Gipsy popped out of a building in the air and land on top of the Kaiju and slice some piece off of the massive Kaiju's back head with the chain sword, knocking it down. Gipsy fell off and rolled close to the knocked down Kaiju. They both stood back up, Gipsy was about to stab the Kaiju but it grabbed the sword with its left hand and crushed it like it was a graham cracker and grabbed gipsy with its right hand raised Winter and Qrow in the air and then pushed them into the ground and scraped them on the ground, then Gipsy's left hand transformed into the plasma canon shot the Mega Kaiju in the neck and then the shoulders but then The Mega Kaiju turned around and stabbed gipsy in the head with its tail spikes, going through the Gipsy's visor and wounding Winter. Qrow looked at Winter and blood dripping from her hand and the side of her stomach, and didn't notice the Massive Kaiju swiped them away knocking Gipsy down and just kept going to the Volcano.

Yang, Nora and Ruby ran to Gipsy and looking through the broken visor they saw Qrow trying to get Gipsy back on her feet but he couldn't do it with Winter wounded. Then Ruby ran up on some of the rubble from destroyed buildings, and then she used her semblance to jump into the com-pod. Ruby then puss some buttons helping winter getting in her escape pod and launched into the air.

Yang and Nora went to Winter's pod to see if she was ok, and she was.

Ruby then connected herself to Gipsy. "Ready to do this kid" Qrow asked with a smile "Always" Ruby answered with a smile. Then they neural linked each other.

"We're good too" Blake said with her and Ren having Guardian powered up and ready.

"Same with us" Juane said with him and Weiss ready to fight again

"I'm good to go" Helios said getting back up

"Let's do this" Hydranoid said getting back up, too

"Together" Drago said also getting back up

Gipsy Avenger, Saber Athena Guardian Bravo, Helios, Hydranoid and Drago, all stood up and fist palmed in front of their chest.

"Everyone, that massive is getting closer to Mount Fuji said Opzin warning them.

Ruby look and the distance between them and the Mega Kaiju and she said "It's 32km away, we won't make in time" then Qrow got an idea "I have an idea; we drop our Jeagers on top of that thing from the atmosphere." How are we going to get up into the atmosphere, all the rockets are out of fuel?" Weiss asked "We'll fly you there." Helios answered for Qrow.

Drago went behind Gipsy and grabbed above her Waist Hydranoid did the same with Saber and Helios with Guardian. Then the three bakugan flew up into the air using their wings.

Once they reached the Atmosphere the three bakugan let go of the Jaegers, Both the Jaegers and bakugan put their fists in front and dived down in the air.

"Burning Dragon!" said Drago

"Flaming Hydra!" Hydranoid said

"Destroy Quasar!" said Helios

The three bakugan fired as lined of fire at the Jaegers making flames around the Jeagers helping them explode on impact. Once they jaegers were locked on target of the Mega Kaiju the three bakugan got on the Jaeger's back being immune to the flames on the Jaeger's, making a hole in the back of their head, big enough for their hand to reach and grab Qrow, Ruby, Weiss, Juane, Ren and Blake. Once they did they got off the Jaeger's back and flew back to the city, where Yang, Nora, Spectra, Alice and Thompson were. The three jaegers hit the Mega Kaiju and exploded, exploding the Kaiju in half, killing it. Once everyone got back together they all cheering very loud that they saved the world, Helios, Hydranoid and Drago roared for Victory.

 **THE END**

 **Thank you everyone I hope you enjoyed my first FanFaiction story please leave a comment.**

 **I'll see you again**


	2. aruthor note

Hello everyone this GhostHaloRWBY

 **I do not own bakugan, rwby or pacific rim**

And this is my first FanFiction it is like a crossover. I hope you enjoy.

I decided to combine Pacific Rim 1 and 2 with RWBY and bakugan and one other character.

Outside the shatter dome, Thompson, Alice and Spectra and Qrow went up to the cadets. Qrow stood up in front of them and gave a speech.

"You know those hero's you read books about or hear legends of, they didn't start out like heroes. They started out just like you" Qrow raised his voice a bit. "We remember them as savoir, because they saved thousands and defeated the things we feared." "It doesn't matter where you came from, who believed in you and who didn't, and the only thing standing in front of the apocalypse is us, we are a family now!" "This is our time, this chance to make a difference! And we are Earth last defense. NOW HELP ME SAVE THE WORLD!"

Everyone cheered

Then Thompson came up and assigned them to their jaegers.

"Ruby, Nora, Yang, you three will take Bracer Phoenix"

"Juane and Weiss take Saber Athena"

"Ren, Blake take Guardian Bravo"

"Sun and Neptune you'll take the rebuilt version of Obsidian Fury"

"Penny you and Pyrrha take Striker Eureka"

Then Qrow interrupted and said "and Winter your with me in Gipsy Avenger" Qrow smiled and winter smiled back.

"What about you three?" Ruby asked

"We will be with you, with Drago, Hydranoid and Helios" Alice answered

Everyone was in there jaegers

"Everyone remembers the plan, Fury and striker will destroy the Breach while the rest of us defend Mount Fuji, got it." Spectra said checking everyone

"Copy" Everyone replied

"Oz, start the countdown" Qrow said.

"ok starting the countdown, good lucky, 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1 launch!" all Jaeger's were launched into the air and the three bakugan open their wings(Helios use his thruster on his back and his wings) flew up into the air and follow the jaegers.

 **The breach battle**

Fury and striker landed in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. They submerged, walking down to the bottom of pacific.

"Hey Pyrrha what kind of Kajiu are we dealing with?" Sun asked

Pyrrha answered "we have two category 4s named Scunner and Rajiu"

 **Later**

Striker was 300 meters from the breach and Fury was 500 then they got a call from Ozpin. "Striker, Fury you have a new Kaiju coming the breach"

Then Penny asked "What category is it professor?"

"It's a category…category 5, codename Slattern" Ozpin replied shock of another category five

Slattern roused up from the cliff in front of Striker. Penny and Pyrrha then pulled out their forearm sword.

Neptune then said "Striker we see him, we're going to go around try to flank it, just keep him busy for few-" Scunner then immediately ambush Fury but Fury grab its head and head butted it then jump on it pinning its head down to the ground.

"Brace for impact" penny warned Pyrrha, Slattern then spun around and whip them with his three tales causing them to be push back and hit a thermal vent.

Later Sun and Neptune activated their left arm chainsaw, then out of nowhere Raiju bite of Fury's entire left arm then Scunner bit Fury's left knee crippling the leg.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sun and Neptune screamed in pain from the loss of their arm and damage on the leg.

Sun and Neptune then activated their right arm chainsaw and stabbing scunner in the head.

"Let's get this son of a bitch!" Sun yelled.

They use their chainsaw to shove Scunner's head into a thermal vent but Scunner escaped Knocking Fury down to the ground. As Sun and Neptune got back up Opzin warned them about Raiju "Fury, Raiju come for you, full speed!"

As Sun and Neptune saw Raiju in the distance coming at them. Raiju opened his face plate cover and open his mouth wide open about to eat Fury's head, but once he was close enough, Sun and Neptune raised their chainsaw in to raiju's mouth, still going through the blade, Fury cut Raiju in half.

As Striker got back up, facing Slattern again.

"Pyrrha, the hull is leaking water; almost all of our systems are gone." Penny said

"But we can still fight" Pyrrha reassured

As they talked they notice Slattern charge at them. Without having time to react they were spinning, rolling and being pushed away from the breach but Pyrrha and penny manned to make a little cut on his neck, stopping them from being push any further and shoving both their forearm swords deep into Slatterns arm pits and then pushed him back taking the swords out of him, having his arms nearly cut off.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA" Slattern immediately roared spreading throught the sea calling for help. Scunner heard the call and raced to Slattern, forgetting Fury.

"Miss Nikos, Miss Polendina both Kaijus are converging on you fast!" Ozpin warned

As Neptune and Sun saw Scunner they knew the others would be in trouble.

"Hang on guys we're coming to ya!" Sun said as he and Neptune were limped their way to Striker using their chainsaw as a cane to help support them.

"No, Sun don't come here!" Pyrrha said

"We can still reach you, we're coming for you." Neptune said

"No, listen to us, you know what you two have to do, Fury's nuclear take her to the Breach" Penny said knowing what Pyrrha was thinking, and agreed.

"You two can finish this; it's up to you now." Pyrrha said

"We'll always be with guys, all of you." Penny said sadden

"It was an honor to be your copilot Pyrrha Nikos." Penny said

"It was an honor to be yours Penny." Pyrrha said

Scunner then appeared and swan to the other side of slattern with Striker in the middle.

Penny and Pyrrha flipped their trigger perpetration then the two kaijus swam directly at them, then Penny and Pyrrha closed their eyes and flipped the switch then their Jaeger created a nuke explosion.

Before the blast hit Sun and Neptune they stabbed their chainsaw in to the ground preventing them from being blown away as water was being push then returned back filling where the blast can from.

Fury grabbed Raiju's half body corpse and dragged it to the breach, but once they we're close to the cliff of the Breach, Slattern popped out of nowhere in front of them alive. They then let go of Raiju's half body.

Sun had a plan. "On my count rear jets, 3…2…1, NOW!"

Sun and Neptune push the buttons and their rear jets were activated and it launched them over to Slattern, grabbing him by stabbing their chainsaw into Slattern back shark like fin keeping them close to Slattern as they fell off the cliff. Neptune was struggling, keeping the chainsaw on the Kaiju. Then Sun said "hold on Neptune I'm gonna burn this son of a bitch!" Sun activated Obsidian Fury's laser core and burned through Slattern's body kill it.

Sun and Neptune then rode Slattern through the breach. Sun and Neptune were in the Precursors' world. They then let go of Slattern's body and start the count down on their nuke, then eject from their com-pod went back up through the breach and back to Earth and then at the end of the countdown Fury exploded.

 **On the surface**

Sun and Neptune got out of the escape pods.

"We did it Neptune, we won" Sun said, exhausted and excited that they won

Neptune smiled and said "ya we did, but let's just hope that the others win also."

 **Mount Fuji**

The three Kaiju were making their way toward Mount Fuji destroying everything in their path.

Then in the sky three bakugan and four jaegers landed on the ground in the city, blocking the Kaiju from getting to the mountain. Drago, Hydranoid and Helios set Spectra, Alice and Thompson on top of a building far from where the battle will be

"Ok let's do this Bracer Phoenix with me and Drago, we'll take Rajin. The rest of you take care of Hakuja and Shrikethorn" Said Qrow

"Got it" Ruby copied

"On my mark, 3…2…1 mark." Winter ordered

Everyone ran towards the Kaijus.

Saber Athena and Hydranod ran towards Hakuja. Juane and Weiss pulled out their twin mounted blade handles and activated them. The blades came out with a blue glow laser on the edges. As Hakuja jumped off a building, at Juane and Weiss. As Saber Athena stopped as Hakuja was above from jumping, they created cuts on Hakuja underbelly. Once Hakuja fell in the middle between Hydranoid and Saber Athena, he got back standing on his four back legs looking at Saber Athena, Alice Activated an ability.

Ability activate: Terminal Trident

Each of Hydranoid's four heads fired a purple ball of flame and hit Hakuja back, pushing him towards Juane and Weiss as they moved forward a bit and then they did a back spin and kicked the Kaiju far out.

Gipsy ran by a threw a punch at Rajins face, but Rajin blocked the punch with his faceplates then the plates started to glow blue and then radiate to his hand and then hit Gipsy, hitting Qrow and Winter far back in the air. Bracer Phoenix slid under Gipsy as it was in the air and then on the ground.

"FIRE!" Ruby yelled

Yang then hit a holo-pad button activating Bracer's clavicle missiles, hitting Rajin, and his plates glowed blue and radiated to his hand again, once Bracer was close to Rajin, he hit Bracer to its left side going through Buildings and then tripping Helios.

"Qrow, Winter Rajin's face plate are absorbing the hit and throwing the energy back at you" Ozpin warned

"lets see if it absorbs this" Qrow said, Winter and Qrow activated Gipsy's Gravity Sling and started to pulling buildings down on Raijin. Then Hydranoid and Drago joined in with Gipsy to with Rajin as he kept getting up from the buildings being pulled down on him.

"Let's see if it can handle this" said one of Hydranoids heads

Thompson: Ability activate "Burning Dragon"

Alice: Ability activate "Flaming Hydra"

Drago and Hydranoid's heads opened their mouths and shot out a line of fire at Rajin. And from behind them Hakuja appear about to attack but then Juane and Weiss kick Hakuja in the head with the right leg and then left leg and then kneed his head.

From the right side Shrikethorn fired multiple thorns from its two tails, hitting Saber Athena; knock her Swords out her hand, and then Hakuja moved close trying ram them.

"Shrikethorns coming for us" Weiss yelled

"Hey guys we could use a little help here, like, right NOW!"Juane cried out

'Don't worry Juane we'll take care of it, Yang you're up, take out Shrikethorn, use the Vortex canons" Nora said

"On it" yang replied

Yang went down to Bracer chest got on the Vortex canons and fired at Shrikethorn preventing him for help Hakuja with Saber Athena. "WWWWWWOOOOOOO!" Yang yelled having fun Shooting at Shrikethorn.

"Hang on Juane we come for you!" Ren yelled

Blake then ordered "Activate the Arc Whip"

Blake and Ren pulled a handle and then electric came out acting whip like. They then jumped of a small build and into the air and whipped Hajuka back as he was on top of Saber Athena and rolled on Hakuja's back from the left to the right and spin around and whipped Hakuja again in the front, pushing him through a build and then retreating into the ground.

Hakuja then appear out of the ground behind Bracer, but then Helios popped out from a building grabbed Hakuja and start to roll while holding Hakuja, then Helios let go, have Hakuja still rolling, once they stand up Spectra said "Ability activated: Realrock buster" Helios's Chest fire a purple laser at Hakuja pushing him all the way to Raijin and Shrikethorn.

Then suddenly Winter got something on Gipsy's motion radar "We got something coming right at us, fast" Winter said, Everyone turned around and saw trillions of mini deathstalkers, headed right for them, but they went around everyone. "We are they going?" Nora asked, everyone turned around again seeing all the mini Deathstalkers running towards the three Kaiju. The Deatstalkers climb on to the Kajius and started to bring all three Kaijus together and taking pieces of their bodies apart and reconnecting them somewhere else, combining them in to one " **Mega Kajiu** "

Everyone's eyes widened from seeing the size of the massive Kaiju. "Well he's pretty big" Yang committed. The Mega Kaiju Roared so big it blew all the cars and trees away.

"Everyone advance and fire everything you got, on my command!" Thompson yelled

Two purple beam swords came out of Helios's arm and crossed them like a x and open all ports from his jet pack

Juane and Weiss combined their two swords into one.

All missiles were ready to fire on Bracer Phoenix and Spikes popped out Bracer's Morning Star.

Hydranoid combined all of his heads into one make his power level increase and increase his power damage and defense, he open his mouth, ready to fire.

Blake and Ren pulled out Guardian's Forearm plasma canon.

Drago also pulled out his red beam sword and he open his mouth ready to fire another fire ball.

Gipsy's right hand transformed into a plasma canon

"GO!" Thompson yelled again.

Everyone ran towards the Mega Kaiju and fired everything they had. But once everything hit the Kaiju in the chest another blue glow appeared and radiated to its fist and punched the ground creating a wave that launched the jaegers and bakugan into the air and falling down to the ground. Helios and Guardian Bravo were the only ones that landed perfectly balanced. Guardian stood up and ran back at the massive Kaiju, Helios followed. "Blake, Helios, Ren wait you need backup!" Spectra yelled

"We got this." said Ren

"Go for the eyes." Blake

"Which ones?" Ren asked

"All of them!" Blake answered

Ren and Blake jumped off a small building and into the air reaching the height of the Mega Kaiju. They tried to whip its eyes but the Kaiju blocked the whip, grabbed it swung them around in a circle destroy all builds in the circle. The Mega Kaiju then let go of the whip and Guardian went flying into Helios, knocking him down.

"Ren, Blake, Helios!" Spectra, Nora and Yang said worried

In the rubble of a building lying down were Helios and Guardian Bravo

I'm ok but I need to regain my strength" Helios said exhausted

"Were good too but Guardians down, we can try to get her back up and ready. Go; go stop that thing before it reaches the volcano!" Blake order

Ok just stay put" Qrow acknowledge "Is everyone else still good to fight?"

"Yeah" Everyone said

"Alright, let's go get this thing." said Qrow

Everyone ran with Hydranoid in front and Gipsy in the back. Then Ruby asked "Professor, can you tell us where the brains are on this thing." Ozpin scanned the Mega Kaiju and answered "There are the three brains one for each Kaiju, but they are heavy armored, your weapon won't break through, except the secondary brains, sending the location on them now."

Ozpin sent the information from his scroll and it appeared on all the jaegers Holo Screens.

While running Hydranoid crossed his arms in front of his chest then extended them out and a purple beam sword gauntlet came out of both his forearms, he then jumped into the air and cut the Mega Kaiju's left back thigh. The Mega Kaiju turned to Hydranoid and with the sweep of its head hitting Hydranoid into the air. Then Juane and Weiss ran on the Kaiju's back raised their sword above their head and slice through the skin and destroying one of the secondary brain while flipping over the shoulder "RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA" the Mega Kaiju roared in pain. Once they land the Mega Kaiju whipped them with its two tails sending them into the air and down to the ground with Hydranoid. Drago jumped into the air and dived down onto the Kaiju's back, stabbing with both his forearm swords destroying another one of the secondary brains. The massive Kaiju reach to its back, grabbed Drago and threw him right in front of it. As Dargo stood back up, the Mega Kaiju stabbed Drago in the chest with one of its tails and flung him into the air on the right side. On the right side of the Kaiju's face Bracer launched the Mourning star at the Kaijus face knocking off one of the Kaiju's face hooks, then the Mega Kaiju grabbed Bracer Phoenix with its mouth and one by one each limb was ripped off.

"Everyone ejected, we have to get out of here!" Nora yelled out to Ruby and Yang. All three escaped as the Jaeger was being destroyed.

Once their escape pods landed on the ground they got out of them and yang and Nora started running to her sister. They hugged each other relived that they're both alive.

The Mega Kaiju dropped the destroyed pieces of Bracer Phoenix and continued walking to the volcano, when suddenly Gipsy popped out of a building in the air and land on top of the Kaiju and slice some piece off of the massive Kaiju's back head with the chain sword, knocking it down. Gipsy fell off and rolled close to the knocked down Kaiju. They both stood back up, Gipsy was about to stab the Kaiju but it grabbed the sword with its left hand and crushed it like it was a graham cracker and grabbed gipsy with its right hand raised Winter and Qrow in the air and then pushed them into the ground and scraped them on the ground, then Gipsy's left hand transformed into the plasma canon shot the Mega Kaiju in the neck and then the shoulders but then The Mega Kaiju turned around and stabbed gipsy in the head with its tail spikes, going through the Gipsy's visor and wounding Winter. Qrow looked at Winter and blood dripping from her hand and the side of her stomach, and didn't notice the Massive Kaiju swiped them away knocking Gipsy down and just kept going to the Volcano.

Yang, Nora and Ruby ran to Gipsy and looking through the broken visor they saw Qrow trying to get Gipsy back on her feet but he couldn't do it with Winter wounded. Then Ruby ran up on some of the rubble from destroyed buildings, and then she used her semblance to jump into the com-pod. Ruby then puss some buttons helping winter getting in her escape pod and launched into the air.

Yang and Nora went to Winter's pod to see if she was ok, and she was.

Ruby then connected herself to Gipsy. "Ready to do this kid" Qrow asked with a smile "Always" Ruby answered with a smile. Then they neural linked each other.

"We're good too" Blake said with her and Ren having Guardian powered up and ready.

"Same with us" Juane said with him and Weiss ready to fight again

"I'm good to go" Helios said getting back up

"Let's do this" Hydranoid said getting back up, too

"Together" Drago said also getting back up

Gipsy Avenger, Saber Athena Guardian Bravo, Helios, Hydranoid and Drago, all stood up and fist palmed in front of their chest.

"Everyone, that massive is getting closer to Mount Fuji said Opzin warning them.

Ruby look and the distance between them and the Mega Kaiju and she said "It's 32km away, we won't make in time" then Qrow got an idea "I have an idea; we drop our Jeagers on top of that thing from the atmosphere." How are we going to get up into the atmosphere, all the rockets are out of fuel?" Weiss asked "We'll fly you there." Helios answered for Qrow.

Drago went behind Gipsy and grabbed above her Waist Hydranoid did the same with Saber and Helios with Guardian. Then the three bakugan flew up into the air using their wings.

Once they reached the Atmosphere the three bakugan let go of the Jaegers, Both the Jaegers and bakugan put their fists in front and dived down in the air.

"Burning Dragon!" said Drago

"Flaming Hydra!" Hydranoid said

"Destroy Quasar!" said Helios

The three bakugan fired as lined of fire at the Jaegers making flames around the Jeagers helping them explode on impact. Once they jaegers were locked on target of the Mega Kaiju the three bakugan got on the Jaeger's back being immune to the flames on the Jaeger's, making a hole in the back of their head, big enough for their hand to reach and grab Qrow, Ruby, Weiss, Juane, Ren and Blake. Once they did they got off the Jaeger's back and flew back to the city, where Yang, Nora, Spectra, Alice and Thompson were. The three jaegers hit the Mega Kaiju and exploded, exploding the Kaiju in half, killing it. Once everyone got back together they all cheering very loud that they saved the world, Helios, Hydranoid and Drago roared for Victory.

 **THE END**

 **Thank you everyone I hope you enjoyed my first FanFaiction story please leave a comment.**

 **I'll see you again**


End file.
